Embodiment of Change
by The Sage of Spirits
Summary: MY sequel. After Lloyd suffers a breakdown, he manages to sway Kratos into accepting a few goals on Derris-Kharlan. The duo, accompanied by a third friend, travel to the comet to save him from banishment. But something there prevents that...
1. Prologue: Off On Another Adventure

_**The Sage of Spirits:** Okay! I finally got tired of hearing all of this talk about the sequel, that it got me to work on this. Before I begin though, there is one thing I want all of you to respect: _

_**I respect the fact that most of you want to have a sequel - despite some of my comments. Please respect the fact that I never wanted an official sequel - which is why I'm writing this.**_

_**Lloyd:** Well, are you finished with that?  
**Colette:** Don't worry, Lloyd! He's almost done!_ n.n  
_**Me:** Pretty much. Oh, and Lloydie may sound... OOC, but come on! He had no emotion whatsoever at the end of the game! He deserves a good crying now and then. _n.n  
_**Lloyd:** I cry?!  
**Me:** Yeah... After all, this starts off when you are about to send Kratos off with Derris-Kharlan. So this happens immediately after the game ends. And my friend **Penamesolen** helped me with a good deal with the planning and the idea, so thank you. _n.n _Anyway, disclaimer._  
_**Colette:** Sage does not own Namco.  
**Me:** Let's start my sequel! Yay!_ n.n_

* * *

_

**Tales of Symphonia 2: Embodiment of Change**

**Prologue: Off On Another Adventure**

"Why do you have to leave me?" a teen asked softly to the man standing in front of him once again, a purple wide sword in his trembling hands. Around him lay the remains of the once-considered "holy" Tower of Salvation. The skies were turned purple as the comet Derris-Kharlan loomed over them threateningly, as if it would crash onto the newly-formed planet and destroy them all.

"I told you, Lloyd," the man sighed once again, cupping his face with his hands, "as a surviving member of Cruxis, I have to do this."

"No you don't!" Lloyd interjected immediately afterwards, leaning slightly forward. "You left Cruxis when you joined us again! How is it your responsibility?!" he asked, turning his head away from the man.

"Lloyd..." Kratos muttered softly; it was just as devastating for him as it was his son… was it not?

Or was his son's pain even greater? "If I must tell you, I have to atone for all of the sins I have committed to you, your mother and the world."

"You idiot!" Lloyd yelled at the man suddenly, face downcast. "You don't need to do that… I've forgiven you for everything you did… I know you did it… to protect me." he paused, grasping onto his shirt tightly, as if to hold back the tears. "You don't have to atone for anything…" he said in a slightly whiny voice like a scared, lost child crying out for his parents to find him.

"Lloyd, you have to be strong. You are the hero of the worlds – this might be the last thing you do as a hero." Kratos said weakly, turning his head once again away from his son. He looked up at the sky, but winced – it would not be enjoyable to look at that… thing. That prison. He did not notice that his son had thrown his hands onto his head.

"I never asked to be the hero! Things just went that way!" he now shouted, collapsing onto the ground. He banged his knee onto a broken fragment of the tower; whether he noticed the pain or not, he never revealed it. "I mean, yeah, I had the ideals and made them come true, but if it means sending my only living relative to some dreadful comet forever I wouldn't want to be the hero!" he said, avoiding the distressed glance of his father. "I'd rather die!"

Kratos started to grow uneasy; he knew this would be hard on him, but he believed Lloyd was stronger than that. Perhaps he was just asking too much…

"Lloyd I-" he began, trying to comfort the boy, when he slapped Kratos' hand away and placed his hands on the back of his head, burying his face into the fragment.

"I don't want you to leave – can't you see that?! There's so much we could do to make up for our lost time and you want to leave me for some stupid comet?! Do you hate me that much that merely looking at me disgusts you?!" he shouted frantically as he began to quiver tremendously; he then noticed Kratos' leg and clung onto it for dear life. "Don't leave me! Don't… leave me!" Kratos could have cried at the sight of his child – if he could, that is – as right then and there, he finally noticed the flowing tears that were hidden from when his son's face was out of sight.

_Am I forever destined to cause him only pain…?_ he asked himself after pulling Lloyd into a hug as the boy sobbed onto his shoulder. Knowing full well that he was not going onto Derris-Kharlan anytime soon, he unfurled his wings – scooping Lloyd into both of his arms – and flew off, away from that infernal tower. _I should take him to his room…_ he thought silently, as the boy slowly stopped crying and fell asleep.

After a few hours of flying, Kratos found the lonesome, wooden house surrounded by the trees and descended close by, in the fields. Floating gently in the air, he hovered to the house and opened the door, startling the dwarf inside. The little man was about to say something – most likely a comment on the man's surprise arrival – but Kratos gave him a look that silenced him.

Kratos carefully walked up the stairs in an attempt to not awaken Lloyd and slowly opened the door to his room. He then gently placed him on the bed and threw the covers overtop of him. Lloyd unconsciously opened his arms, as if he wanted a hug, and then slowly turned himself over so that he faced the wall. Kratos kissed the boy's forehead and rubbed his hair a bit, a soft smile growing on Lloyd's lips.

"I'm sorry." he said before leaving as he closed the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and sighed. Dirk handed the man a cup – most likely filled with some kind of tea – and drank some of it.

"You should have known the lad couldn't have done it." he said as he sat at the table. Kratos followed him and took the seat across from him.

"He let his sorrow get to him. He should have put aside his emotions." Kratos stated harshly, closing his eyes.

"Just as you have?" Dirk countered quickly, causing Kratos to swiftly open his now-narrowed eyes. "Now listen, Kratos, you have to realize something. You put the lad in an impossible situation. It took 'em all his strength just to follow you there. Didja really think he could do it?"

Kratos sat there, angered by the dwarf's words; Dirk was criticizing him for what he did? Well, even if he deserved it, he still felt angered by it…

"Kratos, tell me the real reason you wanta go with Derris-Kharlan." Dirk asked the man, unknowing of what was running through the man's mind. Kratos looked at him with angered eyes – eyes that slowly turned into pain…

"I'm…" he tried to say through the pain in his chest." I'm… afraid of watching him grow older… as I stay young… and eventually watching him die before me…" he stopped suddenly, unable to stand the pressure any longer; he leaned forward, looking as if he was about to fall off the chair and onto the table.

Dirk leaned backward, folding his arms. "You're talkin' 'bout Cruxis Crystals and the Aionis in you, aren'tcha?" he asked, watching as the man slowly nodded his head. "I thought so… Kratos, the lad's not goin' to die before you."

Kratos looked at the dwarf with hate-filled eyes – of course his son was going to die before him!

…Right?

"We dwarfs, we've all handled Aionis plenty of times when we used it in Derris-Kharlan, before some of us left– we know of its smell, and we can sense it. Just like every substance that we've ever worked with." he paused and looked once again at the man, taking his silence as a means to continue. "That red-haired man that was with 'em, I could sense the Aionis in him, just as I can with you. It's an ironically pleasant smell."

"What are you trying to say…?" Kratos said with exasperation, running his hands through his hair. "Are you saying…?" he gasped lightly in denial.

"Aye. Lloyd has Aionis in 'em. Probably inherited it from you. After all, once Aionis is mixed into your blood you can't get rid of it That, and the lad already has a Cruxis Crystal." Dirk said as he saw the man trying to calm himself after hearing news he should have figured out on his own. "But I thought those Cruxis Crystals of yours is what's keepin' ya young." Dirk replied, raising a hand to his beard.

Kratos remained silent for some time. "It does." he said finally, staring at the gem on his hand. "The Aionis merely adds side effects." he paused.

"And what are they?"

"While the Cruxis Crystals ensure that we have infinite life, Aionis prevents us from dying from illness. We discovered that when I had not gotten sick once even though Yuan was sick several times for a few months. Mithos discovered that it not only granted me access to magic, but gave me immunity to all disease. That was when Mithos ingested Aionis himself, forced Yuan too and eventually every angel on Derris-Kharlan." he said with an unconscious, half-chuckle at the memory.

Dirk stared at the man seriously. "So that basically leaves death through fighting." he grimaced at such a fate. "I never knew. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me," he replied, "after all, I was in denial of all the things that might have influenced him. I'm sorry." Kratos said, bowing his head slightly; Dirk waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. We all have moments where we lose sight of reality." he said with a hardy laugh; Dirk then looked at the man with a keen look. "But this time, talk with the lad. Don't force 'em into something and expect 'em to do it with his free will."

Kratos unexpectedly released a light chuckle. "That is sound advice. Now, if you excuse me." he said as he ascended the staircase into his son's room, where he awaited Lloyd's awakening.

_(--Later On…--)_

Lloyd began to stir slightly on his bed, a sound escaping from his mouth. He slowly sat up, placing a hand on his forehead. "Where…" he began, when he noticed he was in his room. He flinched slightly; where was his father?!

"I'm right here, Lloyd." he heard a deep voice say from the shadows of his room; Kratos stepped forward into the light, as he saw a smile grow on his son's face.

"Oh Dad, I'm so glad you're still here…" he said as he staggered to get out of bed, almost falling. Kratos rushed toward him, clutching his shoulder as he almost stumbled again. "I was afraid you were going to leave me again…" he muttered softly when Kratos shushed him, pulling him into a small embrace.

"You know you are the only one who can send me to Derris-Kharlan… I can't go without you or the Eternal Sword." he said quietly, rubbing the back of Lloyd's head in an attempt to calm him down. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"I'm going with you." Lloyd said suddenly, his eyes narrowed. It took a few seconds for it to register in Kratos' head. "It's either you stay here or I go with you."

Kratos stared at the teen as if he had two heads on his shoulders. "Lloyd, wait. Let's talk about how you feel about the whole situation first." He sighed, noticing the hopeful glance in his son's eyes. "You want me to stay, but I want to go because of three things: the angels, the Cruxis Crystals locked away and the mass amount of mana Derris-Kharlan holds. Someone has to protect it." he said, turning his head away from the boy as he rubbed the back of his head. "That was a few of the reasons why I felt that I needed to go."

"The other part was to atone for any sins you had done in the past, even though I've forgiven you on them." Lloyd said half-jokingly with narrowed eyes. Kratos merely smiled at the boy. "Dad, no offense, but those reasons suck."

For the first time in a while, he laughed. Lloyd smiled before laughing a bit himself. "I suppose those are not the best reasons…" Kratos said after his chuckling fit was over. "But I did have a serious one, however; it appears that I was only in denial of everything that could have been present at that time. It deals with your heritage to me." he paused, wondering if he should tell or not.

"Really? What about me?" he asked the man, who merely turned his head.

"I'll tell you once we decide on what we are going to do, how's that sound?"

"You better not be lying to me again." Lloyd laughed a bit more as he sat on his bed. That was when he had an idea. "Hey Dad, why don't you and I head up there and try to find a way to make it so that Derris-Kharlan would be useless to anyone?" he proposed, watching as the man rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh? And how do you propose we do that?" he responded back, raising an eyebrow. Lloyd laid himself down onto his bed, releasing a "Hmm…" from his mouth.

"Well… we could search for a way to at least change the angels so they can hide their wings from everyone, and restore their souls somehow!" he said, sitting up rapidly. "And for the Cruxis Crystals, we could gather them all up and destroy them. And then I could use the Eternal Sword to…" Lloyd continued nonstop until Kratos grabbed him.

"Slow down, Lloyd." he said; a few minutes later he released the boy – after he had calmed down of course. "You brought up some good points, considering your level of impulse thinking," Kratos smirked at the teen, who had humphed in feigned anger, "but you have to consider other factors. Some of the Cruxis Crystals were lost because of warrior angels being sent out on missions and not returning. We would have to search all of Derris-Kharlan because angels have not returned from several points over the few thousand years."

"Well, it'll give us a lot of time to bond." he said with a smile, eyes beaming. "Even if we're hovering over the planet on a comet, we'll still be together. And once we accomplish all of our goals we can send that useless comet off into space, without having to worry about anyone using it for evil."

Kratos shook his head, a smile on his face. "Lloyd, that is logic only you and your mother would understand." he chuckled loudly, watching as Lloyd jokingly pouted before laughing himself. "I suppose that's why I never seem to do well on my own. But remember Lloyd," he paused, turning serious, "if we do this, we don't return to the surface until we finish everything on Derris-Kharlan. Are you willing to not see your friends for an unknown amount of time?" he asked.

"Dad, I'm ready for it. I was planning to go on an Exsphere-Hunting Journey with Colette… Colette!" he gasped loudly, widening his eyes. "I forgot all about her! I'd better go see her and tell her what WE are planning and that the Exsphere Journey has to wait." he said, rushing out of the room, Kratos not far behind him. Lloyd ran down the stairs when he noticed the blond Former Chosen waiting at the bottom. "Colette? What are you doing here?"

The young girl smiled happily. "So I can to see you, silly." she giggled, looking up to see Kratos walking down the stairs. "I heard about what happened, Lloyd – Dirk told me." She said, frowning suddenly. "Did everything work out?"

Lloyd grinned happily. "Yep! I'm sorry, Colette, but the Exsphere Journey has to wait," he said, looking up at the man standing behind him, "Dad and I are going to Derris-Kharlan to do a few things." he said, noticing the shocked and worried look on her face, swiftly adding, "But we aren't going to stay there forever. Just until we have accomplished some goals. Then we'll come back and send that comet away!"

Colette smiled at the two before turning serious. "Then I'm going with you. I already said goodbye to Grandmother and Father, and they also gave me a few provisions. You don't mind if I go, do you Lloyd? Mr. Kratos?" she asked, giving a pleading look to the two men. Lloyd frowned and looked back at his father.

"Colette, we aren't coming back down until we finish our goals," Kratos said finally, closing his eyes, "do you still plan on coming with us, despite knowing that?" he asked.

Colette nodded her head. "Yes. Mr. Kratos, I had known about that part since Lloyd and I decided to go on the Exsphere Journey back in Heimdall," she said, pausing, as if she was trying to find the words she wanted to say, "I agreed to go with him despite knowing that. This isn't any different."

Kratos looked at the girl with a peculiar look, when he finally smiled and relented. "Alright, you may come with us." he said, watching the two teens smile happily. Kratos then walked over to Dirk. "Dirk, thank you for hearing me out earlier." he said.

"Naw, not at all. It was nothin'." he said, looking at Lloyd. "Lloyd, I want you to take your father's name and drop mine." he said suddenly, causing Lloyd to flinch dramatically. Before he could ask why, the dwarf responded. "It doesn't matter what your name is, I still had a part in raisin' you. You have those memories – nothin' can take that from you. I think it's for the best. After all, Kratos is your real father – I'm sure he'd like his 'Lloyd Aurion' back." he laughed hardily, smacking Kratos on the back.

"Dirk…" Kratos muttered, preparing to express his appreciation when the dwarf began to talk again.

"I'm still one o' your fathers, don't forget that. To me, it doesn't matter if your 'Lloyd Irving' or 'Lloyd Aurion,' you're still my son." Dirk said as he lightly punched the boy in the shoulder.

"I know, Pop." he said with a grin. "We have to get going." Lloyd said, turning toward his father and friend, who nodded their heads in agreement. "We'll see ya when we come back. Oh, and if our friends happen to come by looking for us," Lloyd began, staring seriously at the dwarf, "tell them Colette and I went on our Exsphere Journey. We don't want to worry them if they found out that we are really at Derris-Kharlan." he said.

"Don't worry, lad," Dirk said somewhat sadly, "even though it goes against the Dwarven Vows, you've got a point about 'em worryin' 'boutcha. Don't worry – now you better get goin' if you expect me to lie for ya." he said, watching as Kratos and Colette walked out of the doorway. Lloyd stopped before exiting, turning around.

"Wish us luck!" he said with a grin and took off.

* * *

_**Me:** A veerrrry long prologue..._ n.n"  
_**Lloyd:** No kidding. So now this story will go in your 'I promise to update soon but five months later-'  
**Me: **Shut up, Lloyd! _n.n"_ Anyway, I'm very proud of myself - I finished this all in one day!_ n.n  
_**Colette: **Yay! _n.n  
_**Me: **Anyway, this doesn't count as my last update before HRP (nor the possible next 'new' story I might upload later in the FE Archives...), so you're all lucky. lol Anyway, review please!_


	2. Getting Situated

_**The Sage of Spirits:** Okay! Chapter 1! I get the feeling that I will be updating this often.  
__**Lloyd:** Whatever._  
_**Me:** Oh, and I forgot until now - please no comments about the official sequel, please. n.n' Disclaimer._  
_**Colette:** Sage does not own Namco.  
**Me:** Oh, and if something's not in Italics when it should be, blame the document manager. Thank you.  
__

* * *

_

**Tales of Symphonia 2: Embodiment of Change**

**Chapter 1: Getting Situated**

The trio was flying through the air as they spotted for their destroyed destination, the Tower of Salvation. Lloyd slightly frowned at the sight; to think he was about to let his father go with that blasted comet…

"Dad, I can't believe that I was about to let you disappear from my life just like that…" Lloyd sighed at the man, who physically flinched.

Should I have just done that? But the reasons were… And he… I don't think I could have looked at him in the eye if I had…Lloyd…Kratos froze in place, hearing nothing more than the howling winds that had always blown across the desolate place. How he longed to shed one solitary tear at what could have been.

"Dad?" Lloyd's voice shook him out of his thoughts; Kratos' eyes glazed over, becoming distant. He did not know it, but a frown was revealed on his face. Lloyd walked over to the man and wrapped his arms around him. "Dad… Don't try to leave me behind again. Please… If you do, I'd never forgive you…"

Kratos slowly looked down at the teen, who had shut his eyes tightly. Was he cared about that much? Why? "Lloyd, do you really feel that way? I missed you growing up. I missed… everything. Your first day of school; your first fallen tooth; your first fight… Everything. Why cling to someone who missed so much?" His voice sounded as if it was trembling. Why did he have to be reminded of that?

"Because that doesn't define what a parent is." Lloyd said after a moment, still holding onto the man. "So you missed a lot with me. That doesn't mean I don't love you – it just means we need to spend more time together to make up for it." he continued, unintentionally ignoring the awe-struck Colette. "I love both my Dads – that's why it hurt so much to see you leave."

Kratos stood there in utter shock (though he never revealed it); the uneasy silence filled his tense mind. After fourteen years, he was still… wanted. He surprisingly startled to lightly chuckle.

"Dad, are you alright?" Lloyd asked in concern as the light chuckling grew in volume.

"Yes, I'm fine, Lloyd. I'm just… happy, I suppose. How can I not laugh when even after fourteen years of being missing, my own son still wants me around?" Kratos said, beginning to smile. "Lloyd, I won't leave you after hearing that. I'd sooner cut off my hand than do that." he said, watching the teen start to beam. "Now Lloyd, let's take care of this mission so we can move on… for the future."

Lloyd stared at the man with happy, water-filled eyes. Wiping his eyes dry, he grinned. "Yeah! Come on, let's get this done!"

Colette walked over, knowing that it was finally time to take leave. "Yeah! Let's do our best so no one has to suffer from this comet!" she smiled, placing her right hand onto Lloyd's; he smiled back happily, noting the warm tenderness in her hand.

Within a minute, that smile faded away and an emotionless expression took root; his eyes closed, and he suddenly found himself floating in an abyss of flowing mana. _Origin._ he called out, without saying a word. Within a minute of his summoning, Origin appeared some ten feet away, the normally floating spirit now standing on his own two feet. Lloyd opened his eyes, regarding the man with a serious expression implanted on his face.

**_What is it that you need of me, Pact-Maker Lloyd, the Eternal Swordsman?_** Origin asked the teen staring him down.

_I ask that you take Colette, the former Chosen, my father and myself to Derris-Kharlan, and continue the hold of Derris-Kharlan within the planet's reach until we come back. _Lloyd told him as formally as he could, not wanting to risk offending the King of Summon Spirits.

**_I see. What is it that you plan to do while traversing Derris-Kharlan?_** he responded before he sent him to his desired location. **_The gravitational field on Derris-Kharlan is being kept tightly, and will only disperse when I break the link. It will not budge._**

_I see. Well, we wish to fulfill a set number of goals there, as a means to shut Derris-Kharlan down and prevent it from being used – by anyone._ Lloyd emphasized, narrowing his eyes to prove his point. After we finish that, we will return to the world, and set Derris-Kharlan free on a path that has no other planets and rid it from everyone.

**_Pact-Maker Lloyd, what is the reasoning of your formality? You are turning into your father._** Origin mused to himself, a wry smirk on his ghostly face. **_As for your reasoning of the exploration of Derris-Kharlan, I admire your commitment of keeping not only this world, but other worlds safe from the corruption Derris-Kharlan provides, and therefore grant you your wish._ **he told the twin-swordsman, face turning serious. **_However, there is something that I ask of you to do while you perform your duties on Derris-Kharlan._**

_I, uh... only want to sound respectful…_ Lloyd blushed slightly, embarrassed to be called on a summon spirit, least the king of them all. _Anyway, what is it that you need me to do?_

**_Ah, I see. I suppose that is understandable_.** Origin chuckled to himself. _**You still sound like Kratos. We don't need two of him. But moving on, I want you to remove all the Aionis from Derris-Kharlan and give it to me, where I will keep it safe. Also bring me anything else of any importance. After you do that, I have something I would like you to do as well. But I shall save that for later. Is that everything you required?**_

_Yes. Thanks Origin. _Lloyd smiled. _Ah wait! he swiftly interjected before Origin left. Can you bring back the sky projection to prevent the others of discovering that Derris-Kharlan is still present?_

**_Of course, Pact-Maker Lloyd. Farewell for now._ **Closing his eyes again and reopening them, Lloyd was now staring at his father and friend.

"Lloyd, what happened to you?" Colette asked with concern, looking into his red eyes. He could tell that she was startled and confused, as her eyes were shaking slightly. "You just stood there with your eyes closed! You didn't respond at all!" she said, trying to calm down.

"Oh. Heh, I was just talking with Origin, since we need him to get to Derris-Kharlan. He asked that the next time I needed him to do something to call him that way." he said, face turning serious. "Though he needs us to get the Aionis on Derris-Kharlan and give it to him. He didn't say why he needed it, but he said to give it to him."

Kratos looked at the boy with a thoughtful expression, his hand on his chin. "Well, since Aionis was used in the forging of the Eternal Sword, I would assume he would want to it to prevent another incident like the Eternal Sword, simply." he spoke a loud, lost in thought. He then noticed that Lloyd had brought out the Eternal Sword; it appeared that everything was ready.

"Okay, let's go to Derris-Kharlan!" Lloyd shouted, using both hands to raise the sword into the air. Within the moment, they felt a strange sensation – similar to when Lloyd had performed this same maneuver the first time – and were lifted up into the air before disappearing from the surface.

_(--Welgaia…--)_

"We're… in Welgaia." Lloyd said as if in shock; looking around, he noticed that the angels that were missing the last time now flew around mindlessly, as they had before. "I never thought I'd have to see this again." he frowned, turning his head to his father. "Say Dad, won't they try and capture us?"

"Hmm…" Kratos hummed, turning his head to the floating angels. Releasing his wings, he came to his conclusion. "I think we can walk around them if our wings are revealed. If they sense our wings, they should leave us be. Afterwards, we can head to the computer facility and check what their current programming looks like."

"Ugh, that sounds terrible…" Lloyd groaned, wincing.

"Well, what do you think mindless drones are?" Kratos said with a sigh, rubbing his forehead. "I wasn't happy with it either, but we should get going."

"Hey, we all have wings, so we all can be safe!" Colette suddenly noticed, having been apart from the rest of the group.

Lloyd exasperated into his face-palming hand, strangely at the same time as Kratos. "Colette, just follow us…" they said in unison, causing Lloyd to jump away sharply. Colette simply gaped, unable to find the proper words to even speak.

After a moment of silence, Lloyd pointed somewhat nervously at the man. "Oh man, Origin's right – I AM turning into you!" Lloyd gasped loudly, his eyes as wide as they could.

"Yeah! You even had the same expression too!" Colette giggled, only serving to further shock the young swordsman. Kratos rubbed the back of his neck, a concerned, wordless expression evident on his face.

"Lloyd, shall we worry about this later? After your outburst, I would be surprised if they have not taken notice of us. Let's hurry to the computer facility." Kratos said as he flew further into the city, Lloyd and Colette on his tail. Kratos then swerved to the right after heading further into the city, passing the large teleporter that led to Venheim.

"Dad, where is this place?" Lloyd asked from beside Kratos (as the two teens managed to catch up to him), who was looking for the lab that contained the main computer.

"It's not much further now. It's that building over there – now let's hurry." he replied, flying straight through the now- open door, the two teens flying through the pathway. Still suspended in the air, Kratos floated down the hall until he came to an elevator in the back. Waiting for the two to catch up to him, he charted their next destination.

As soon as Colette and Lloyd entered the elevator, they were taken higher up. "So this is where the computer lab is?" Lloyd asked, looking around the interior of the rising platform; buttons of all kinds were strategically placed for optimum advantage – or in his case, disadvantage, a design that struck Lloyd as complicated to learn. "Why do all of these buttons have to be so confusing? The elevator in Altamira wasn't as confusing as this."

"They were designed so that it would be hard for people to get up here." Kratos explained, unknowingly tapping his floating foot on nothing as he grew impatient. "After all, this is one of the most important buildings in the city. If this building was controlled by an usurper, he could have the mindless angels at his command."

Lloyd stared with shock at the man, gaping with his mouth. He took a step back. "What?! Then why didn't we do that when we were fighting Mithos?!"

Kratos frowned. "I was planning to do that, but with the Derris Emblem seal, I did not get the chance to do so. And by that time, the angels were already inside of the residence building, waiting for things to settle down."

"How would they know that?" Colette asked, tilting her head to the side; her hands were held together across her chest, as if preparing to pray. "They don't have the will to do something like that…" she said as her eyes grew distant.

"There is an alarm that was built that senses people's wavelengths. If it does not sense that, it would trigger a shock to their brains, telling them it was safe to come out." Kratos stated, his arms folded across his chest and eyes closed. "It was quite ingenious, if I do say so myself."

"Who designed it?"

"Yuan, Mithos and myself, just before we lost our emotions – we thought that way we wouldn't have to worry about it for however long it would take to get the worlds back together and our other goals, and it would keep the angels safe. However," Kratos began, "after I had gained my emotions back, just before I left – and this is before I met your mother, Lloyd – I switched off the power for the alarm."

Lloyd looked confused, as he placed his hands on chin. "Why would you do that?"

"When the alarm sounds, it means that the angels are to go to a particular building – the residence building – on the other side of the city. There, it protects them from receiving mentally-implanted orders by anyone other than the original controller, which at the time was Mithos. It's a maneuver to prevent anyone from seizing the power to overthrow him."

"So by having the power off, that would mean that it would be easier for you to control them?" Lloyd asked the man, suddenly noticing that the elevator was slowing down.

"Correct. I did not do it then or earlier, but I will do it now." he replied as the elevator door opened, revealing an extensive amount of computers lined up in several ways. No one else was inside – save themselves, and the lights were dim; were they not angels, they would not have been able to see where to walk. "Now come on, we have to check their memory to see what there is about me."

After getting off the elevator, they followed the man as he made is way to the main computer. Lloyd stood there in thought for a few moments, which caught the attention of Colette. "Lloyd, what's wrong?"

"It's what Dad said. If he turned off the alarm, then why did the angels go to the safe place before we fought Mithos? Does that mean that Mithos turned it back on before we got there? Did he even notice that it was off during our first trip to Welgaia?"

Kratos turned around, having heard the questions, and prepared to speak. "That would seem to be the case. Mithos had not really regained his emotions until Martel rejected him and his plan of the 'Age of Lifeless Beings.' After that, he must have noticed that I turned it off and flipped it back on. You see, while he may have had some of his emotions before then, he did not know what they were. It was a shame." Kratos said sadly, lowering his head slightly. "Now we've wasted enough time – let's check the main memory system."

"Dad, you know I don't know how to work one of these…" the boy moaned, rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"Well learn to use one then." Kratos responded back immediately, somewhat annoyed. Hearing the boy accept wearily, he launched the main computer; the screen immediately shifted into a file that came up as it was finished booting. "Ah, the Angelic Core Memory System. Now let me see if…" he mused to himself, trying to decipher what he wanted. "Hmm… I do not see anything of either me or Yuan in their memory – Mithos must have wiped the two of us out just before he turned on the alarm... Hmm… It seems that he made other minor changes as well, so I'll have to reprogram them."

"But that's… horrible!" Colette gasped, bringing her hands to her gaping mouth. Her eyes widened in shock as the man merely sighed.

"It may be terrible to do, but it is the only way to help them so that they help us. It should not take too long – just give me half-an-hour."

Lloyd widened his eyes in shock. "What?! It'll take that long?! What are we supposed to do until you finish?!"

"You can either wait for me to finish, do some training, or just sit there and be quiet." Kratos said in a sarcastic tone, slightly angering the red-garbed teen.

Sighing with annoyance, he took a seat at one of the computer terminals further up, eyeing the screen with one eye. Finding nothing else better to do, he found that the screen instantly turned on, causing him to jump from the seat; he then spotted the smirk on his father's face and narrowed his eyes in anger before turning his attention back onto screen, he found that the title on the top part of the screen was rather startling.

He gaped shockingly, his eyes widening again. He read what was on the screen in his head. _The Aurion Family History?!_ he thought, noticing the multitude of lines beneath that. _Great, reading… If I didn't have to wait, I wouldn't read it,_ Lloyd continued, turning his head back to the rapidly typing man, _but then I'd have Dad on my case. What's a guy supposed to do?_ he sighed, choosing it was better to read it now than face the wrath of his father.

Watching how the man took his anger out, he was definitely grateful that he was never on the receiving end of that fury.

_Here we go…_ he thought; he looked at the screen distastefully, and began reading.

**The Aurion Family was the most prominent house in all of Tethe'allan History.** Lloyd gasped once more in shock; Tethe'alla?! He continued to read the words on the screen. **The head of the family – during the reign of the first king – was named "Duke Aurion," and joined the two other prominent houses – House Bryant and House Wilder, becoming the three Dukes to the King. The Duke Hood was then passed on through their families, with the King's (and his descendants) permission. The current Duke in the Aurion Family is Duke Kratos Aurion.**

Lloyd stopped reading for a moment to register what he had just read (after trying to piece together what the entire thing meant, as he did not understand a good deal of the words used). He turned his head back to the man; his father was the current duke?!

He then turned his attention back onto the screen. **Duke Kratos Aurion was left without an heir for quite a long time. Then he met a woman by the name of Anna (no last name has been provided at this time), who gave birth to Duke Aurion's first-born son, Lloyd Aurion. With the born of Lloyd Aurion, the now-proclaimed heir to House Aurion and the Duke Hood, the House of Aurion was saved.**

"Holy Cow!" Lloyd shouted suddenly, instantly turning his head towards the man.

Kratos merely smirked back at the boy, watching as his son's eyes open dramatically. "I thought you should know about your family's origins. And this was probably the only chance you would have to read about it without me telling you."

"So Dad, let me get this straight." the boy paused, looking from the screen back onto the man. "Everything that thing said was true?"

Kratos shook his head. "Yes. I know because I wrote that myself. I did not put your mother's maiden name because I did not want to risk her family to be destroyed. Had Mithos somehow found this document with your mother's maiden name, I'm sure he would have killed every one of them."

Lloyd looked at the man in confusion. "Why would that matter?"

"Mithos was angered beyond all reason at your mother for 'stealing me away.' He would have gotten revenge on her by removing the one thing she loved most – her family. I couldn't risk getting them involved, so I kept it hidden."

"Oh…" the boy said. "So is it true that-!"

"'That we have an estate in Tethe'alla?' Yes. And before you ask, yes, I am the Duke of our family." Kratos replied, a sly smile on his face. "That's why you sometimes found me leaving the castle."

Colette stood there with utter shock; when she finally composed herself, she widened her eyes and mouth. "Wow, Mr. Kratos, I didn't know you were someone so important!" she gasped, a smile eventually growing on her face.

Lloyd stood there scratching his head in confusion. "Wait, that just makes things more complicated! If you're a Duke, then why didn't Regal tell us anything? He's one of the three Dukes too! Wouldn't he have recognized you?"

"Oh, he did recognize me," the man replied, eyes half-closed, "but I told him not to say anything on our Duke's honor. I also instructed him to tell you of your heritage if I left for Derris-Kharlan as well, even though he told me that it was too cruel to do to one such as yourself."

"Well, I'm glad you're the one telling me this, because if it was Regal, I would have never forgiven you for throwing this all on me like that." he said with narrowed eyes, a frown accompanying it. "So then is Zelos the other Duke? It said the 'Wilder Family…'"

"Now the Chosen is a complicated matter." Kratos replied, looking away. "Zelos is supposed to be the Duke, but he has no care in it. So he is, but isn't. He never participated in the meetings, so it was just Duke Bryant and I."

"That definitely sounds like Zelos." Lloyd laughed, thinking about the red-headed man. "Anyway, with everything that you've said, I really am the heir to the family, right? Does that mean I have family members that I don't know about?!" he said, getting excited at meeting his thought long-lost family.

The father merely chuckled quietly to himself, placing his gloved hand onto his forehead. "Yes, you are the sole heir to House Aurion, meaning whenever I 'die,'" he chuckled some more, the two children joining in, "you will inherit the estate and the Duke Hood. And I don't know how to answer the family question."

Lloyd merely looked at him in confusion, tilting his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

The man sighed. "I had a younger sister who did not live as long as I. She was married and had children, who had children, and so on for four thousand years, while I have not aged, and had my first child only eighteen years ago. So I can assume that you understand the complexities knowing that holds." he stated, watching as the teen's eye twitched slightly.

"Are you saying that I'm like a great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-uncle?" he replied with a joking sneer and narrowed eyes, listening to the sigh from his father.

"Unfortunately, yes, or something to that affect… So I'd rather avoid that kind of confrontation. It's not common that your ancestor's brother is still alive from four thousand years ago, now is it?" he joked, raising his eyebrow. "At any rate, does that answer any and all questions that you have for the time being?"

"I think so…" he said, unsure; he placed his hand on his chin, stroking it thoughtfully. "Anyway, did you finish?"

"Yes. I had to rewrite a portion of their memory, and not only that, I had to remove their memories of Mithos and add you two into their memories so they would not attack you upon sight, while keeping Yuan in their memories." he said, causing Lloyd to take a step back in shock.

"Why keep Yuan in their memories?"

"We won't know if we will need Yuan's help or not. If his assistance becomes necessary, he can easily come up here – with your help, of course, Lloyd – and not have to worry about the angels being programmed to kill him."

"Oh. True…" the boy responded sheepishly, a grin plastered on his face. "Anyway, let's get going!"

"Wait a moment, Lloyd. You and Colette have to find something formal to wear." Kratos paused, pulling out his "Judgment Outfit" out of his wingpack. "They believe that Cruxis still exists and that you both are simply joining the Four Seraphim." he stated, looking at the stunned faces of the two children. "That was the only way I was able to fit you in – I could not obliterate their entire memories. Believe me, I tried."

"Dad, are you serious?!" the son shouted, not believing what he was hearing. "They think we're joining the organization we defeated?! Wouldn't they know that Cruxis is no more?!"

"I rearranged anything that would make it seem that Cruxis was destroyed so it was possible to portray you both at Seraphim level. It's the only way, and you know that. I know you aren't happy about it, but you're going to have to deal with it." the man stated simply, walking away for a moment to change. "Now I'm going to put this on. If you can't find anything, I'll get you something." he said with a slightly twisted smile, sending shivers up Lloyd's spine.

With a fake laugh, Colette went into her bag, pulling out her "Fair Lady" dress from the formal party. "Do you think this will do, Lloyd?" she asked, a smile growing on the boy's face.

"Of course it does – it was used at a formal party, after all." he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "So where are you going to change?" he said, watching as the girl blushed slightly. Realizing the words that came out of his lips, he gasped loudly and widened his eyes, a bright red blush appearing on his cheeks. "Ack! I mean…! I…! Err..." he stuttered, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Lloyd," she smiled calmly, holding the dress over her arm, "I knew what you meant. I'll go over in this room, okay?" she said, walking behind the door and closing it shut.

Lloyd sighed loudly, wondering what he should wear. "Wait a minute." he said suddenly, looking at the door Colette had gone through. "Why does she have her formal dress on her on a trip like this anyway? While I know we were supposed to go on an Exsphere Journey, I don't see why she would need something like that…" he said to himself, a loud cough resounding behind him; he turned around, noting his father's presence.

"I see you haven't found anything." he said smoothly with a raised eyebrow; the teen weakly chuckled, placing his hand behind his head. "I assumed that you didn't have anything, so I quickly warped to my room and got this." he said, holding up an outfit similar to his own, except the blue stripes were red. Lloyd paled; it looked as if it was his own "Cruxis outfit…"

"Why is something like that here…?" he said without confidence, his eye twitching slightly. "It looks like it was…"

"If you're thinking what I believe you are thinking, then yes, it was made to be your Cruxis outfit." Kratos said sternly, his eyes closed. "Although he knew it would be pointless, Mithos had it made for you in the event that he managed to ensnare you into his grasp and made you join Cruxis. He strangely had it kept in my closet, most likely because I was the one who was closest to you before our… Regeneration Journey ended…" he said, looking away with saddened eyes as a flicker of pain washed over them.

"Oh…" was all Lloyd could muster, his head lowered. "Did he really think I would join him?"

"Most likely not, be he had it done in the event that he was able to get through to you – I would think that was what he was hoping for. If he could get you, he would have had the both of us serving him for who knows how long, and would make sure your children and spouse were within Cruxis as well, as well as their children…"

"…Keeping us bound with him forever…" Lloyd finished, eyes turning distant. "Maybe it was best that you betrayed us – if you hadn't, I might have joined Cruxis while trying to follow you around in a mercenary's life…" he said, blushing slightly.

Kratos choked slightly on his own saliva on the one word that tugged on his heartstrings. "I'm sorry, but it was the only way to get you to hate Cruxis and not join…"

"Thanks." the boy replied, a smile on his face – which instantly vanished when he saw that Kratos held up the garments. "I'm not wearing that thing." he said with defiance, crossing his arms across his chest; he closed his eyes and turned his head away. Instantly, he felt something on his arm; when he opened his eyes swiftly, he saw the man pulling him into the same room he came out of…

* * *

Colette looked at the door Kratos had gone in before she left, thinking he was helping Lloyd into his formal outfit. She was blushing slightly at having to wear the formal dress; she had thought it was too fancy for someone plain like her… "I wonder if Lloyd took his formal outfit with him…" she mused to herself, her back now turned. She then heard the door open, and she turned around. She gasped lightly; Lloyd was in an outfit similar to Kratos' outfit, except the blue was red. The boy's face was turned away, but a blush was easily seen. "Oh, Mr. Kratos! Will this do?"

The man nodded his head in compliance, though was rather shocked to find such a fancy dress in the girl's possession. "Colette, where did you get that dress?"

"Oh…" she gasped lightly again, a light rouge covering her face. "I got it as a sort of gift – you see, Zelos had all of us invited to this wonderful dinner and we had to dress up, apparently. So the castle sent us these clothes to keep and we used them at the party." she said, her eyes half-closed. "Grandmother told me to take it with me, though she never said why… When I asked, she just smiled."

Lloyd placed his hand onto his chest, quickly removing it, having remembered the garments he was forced into wearing. He then turned his attention onto the blond-haired girl, a light smile on his face. "I told her that she looked good in it. That might be what Phaidra might be referring to, but…" he paused, looking at his outfit in distaste. "If I had known about all of this, I would have brought my outfit as well – this… thing is an abomination."

Kratos looked down at the boy, a slight smile on his face. "Excellent use of diction – you used the word correctly." he said, watching as his son smiled with slight pride, his finger pointing to his forehead. "Perhaps there is hope for you yet." The man said immediately afterwards; Lloyd shouted in offense, a pout on his face.

"By the way," Colette began, looking over Lloyd's new apparel, "where did you get that outfit?" she asked; the teen flinched as his left eye twitched. He looked over to his father for help.

"I had the angels make it before we defeated Mithos." Kratos stated simply with closed eyes. "It was going to be used as a way of infiltrating Welgaia, but it was later found to be useless." he said with a straight face; the girl smiled happily, having fallen for the bait.

"Oh, okay!" she said. "Should we get going?" she asked, walking to the elevator. With a sigh, the teen joined her, his father following behind him. They eventually arrived onto the bottom level and walked off of the elevator, Kratos leading the way. Now floating, they hurried to the center of the city, standing upon the stage.

"Angels of Welgaia!" Kratos shouted a loud, garnering their attention. Almost immediately, the angels flew in massive swarms, landing in front of the platform; they all bowed in unison. "I am here to announce two new Seraphim, both of whom shall be respected by all." he stated firmly.

"Yes, Lord Kratos." they responded together.

"The first new Seraph is my son – to all of you, he shall be Lord Lloyd Aurion. Step forth, Lloyd." he said softly, motioning for the boy to step forward. With mild reluctance, he eventually came forth, and he watched in awe as every angel present bowed their heads to him; their voices rang his title and name throughout the crowd.

"The second new Seraph is a friend – to all of you, she shall be Lady Colette Brunel. Step forth, Colette." Kratos said again, just as softly. Hoping she was not bound to fall, she walked toward the man, performing a slight bow. She was just as amazed as the mindless angels spoke her name in chorus as well. "Now honor your new Lord and Lady as one befitting the angels of Welgaia!" Kratos roared to the crowd.

"All hail Lord Lloyd! All hail Lady Colette!" they shouted in unison, scaring the two teens into shock. Within several moments, the residential angels took leave, the three "Seraphim" remaining.

"It's very scary to see something like this…" Lloyd commented, watching the mindless winged citizens perform their daily activities. Colette nodded in agreement.

"You will get used to it, as much as you will get used to them serving you now." The man said, closing his eyes. "Our goals will be just as hard as your last journey, and-" he began, when he heard the light cough from the boy.

"OUR journey." he said with a smile. "You helped us too, you know."

"Heh." The elder angel chuckled softly, placing his gloved hand onto his forehead. "Fine then, our journey, and we will need all the help we can get. Now I know that neither of you will be able to sleep again, but you should at least try to rest. Especially you, Lloyd – you are the one who got us here."

Lloyd sighed heavily. "Fine, Dad – I'll try."

"Good. Now I'll take you to my room for now. Come along." he said, leading the two to his corridors…

* * *

_**Me:** Okay, as you can already tell, I'm trying to explain a lot of things. However, some of those things are being explained through things some people would consider 'canon.' Trust me, it's not because it's canon, folks. In fact, don't get me started on that._  
_**Lloyd:** Yeah, he'll go nuts on you.  
**Me: **Shut it. R__eview please!_


End file.
